Supressed (HUNHAN Fanfict )
by Electra-ya
Summary: Penantian yang tak berujung. "Ingin ketoilet?"/"Jangan menatapku lagi!"/— Apakah cinta itu? Apakah perpisahan itu?/"Sehun-ah, Apa kau melihatku sekarang?"/"Aku tau jawabanmu!" /"Kau lupa itu, sayang!"/DEG/Aku terbangun, kejadian itu terbayang lagi. /"Tentu saja tidak, aku ini namja yang langka!"/Mampukah aku?/ Because I Always Fell Supressed/ GS / HUNHAN /


**This is HunHan Fanfic**

Not Like? Don't read!

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimusim Salju...

Banyak pasangan yang pergi menikmati pemandangan salju, tapi tidak untuk Perempuan keturunan China ini. Dia memilih diam sambil menerawang kedepan melihat salju turun menyelimuti rumahnya. Diminumnya kopi panas dihadapannya, tanpa sadar setetes air bening keluar dari sudut matanya

"Sehun-ah, aku merindukanmu"

Matanya kemudian terpejam mengingat masa itu...

 **SUPPRESSED**

 **Main cast : Xiao Luhan And Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Hurt, Sad & Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Ide cerita ini milik saya, castnya aja milik tuhan + orang tua masing-masing ^^**

 **This is GS**

 **AphroditeFaust2 Present**

 **Hari pertama memasuki sekolah, dia awal musim panas..**

 **Tahun lalu..**

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu tadi aku melihat murid baru, kelihatannya dia sama seperti kita kelas 12" sahabatnya Kai mengatakan itu dengan penuh kegembiraan, tapi yang diajak bicara hanya diam sambil terus mengerjakan soal yang ada dibukunya.

Oh Sehun, FYI dia adalah salah satu Namja yang sangat Populer karena kepintarannya, bukan hanya itu dia juga jago menari dan nge-rap. Nilai plus nya, dia punya wajah tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas, tak heran banyak perempuan di sekolahnya yang mendekati dan menggoda nya terang-terangan.

"Sehun, kau mendengarku?" Ujar Kai sedikit membentak

Sehun terlonjak kaget,untung saja tak sampai pingsan -_- "Hah! Oh..itu? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Kai memutar bola matanya. Kesal

"Ah..kau selalu saja seperti itu, asyik dengan dunia sendiri. Uhh..sudahlah"

"Maaf.." Ucap Sehun penuh penyesalan

"Hey! Kalian semua duduk ditempat kalian, Pak Lee sudah datang!" ujar salah seorang siswa. Kai segera berlari duduk dibangkunya, oh iya si hitam itu maksudnya Kai duduk di bangku paling belakang di pojok pula. Sehun duduk sendiri di sudut kelas tepatnya di depan meja guru.

Bicara tentang Kai, sahabat Sehun yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Sifat kai itu sangat aktif, heboh, kepo, eh tapi dia ini jago nari dan bertampang tampan loh. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi mereka bertolak belakang, si Oh Sehun adalah sosok yang dingin dan pendiam. Alasan utama, mengapa Kai tak duduk bersama Sehun.

"Selamat pagi Anak-anak!"

"Selamat Pagi Lee Sajangnim!"

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, aku ingin mengenalkan murid baru, dia ini pindahan dari China"

"Hey! Nak..masuklah"

TAP...TAP..TAP

Semua mata tertuju pada sesosok yeoja, berambut cokelat madu dengan tinggi semapai itu. Kecuali si dingin Sehun yang masih saja sibuk dengan dunianya

"Annyeonghasseo..Xiao Luhan Imnida. Aku asli keturunan China, maaf jika bahasa koreaku kurang baik, tapi aku akan belajar supaya aku bisa fasih. Senang bertemu kalian semua, mohon bantuannya dan kerjasamanya. Khamshamida!" Ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat

"Dia murid baru disini, jadi kalian harus membantunya supaya dia tahu tentang sekolah kita, Arraseo?"

"Nde..sajangnim" kata Murid kompak

"Baiklah..Luhan-ssi ! kau bisa duduk disamping Sehun, dan Sehun ini adalah ketua kelas kita. Minta bantuan kepadanya jika kau ingin tahu sekolah ini!"

"Nde..Gomawo lee sajangnim!"

LUHAN POV

Aku berjalan ke meja yang ada di sudut itu, entah kenapa seluruh tubuhku terasa merinding. Hawa nya benar-benar negatif disini. Nama itu memandang ke arahku, Ya Tuhan.. Wajahnya itu dingin dan pucat sekali.

Seluruh murid memandangi ku, layaknya aku akan di jerumuskan ke dunia tak kasat mata. Memangnya si Oh Sehun ini hantu apa! Yang benar saja!

"Annyeonghasseo" sapaku

Dia berbalik, dan menatapku dingin "Nde..annyonghasseo" katanya pelan setelah itu berbalik memandang kedepan.

Baiklah. Mari mengenal DIA lebih dalam.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai

END POV

"Sehun-ssi bisakah kau menemaniku melihat sekolah ini ?" tanyaku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, tapi dia tetap saja tak merespon.

'Ini lebih buruk, dari perkiraan ku' batinku

"Se-"

"Aku tau, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Tugasku akan selesai, setelah itu kita pergi"

"-hun. Ah..akhirnya kau merespon juga, baiklah aku akan menunggu."

Sehun dan si gadis manis Luhan berjalan beriringan, menelusuri seluruh bagian dari sekolah ini. Terimakasih buat Sehun yang mau menemaninya. Seluruh murid, menyapa Luhan dan Luhan membalas dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"ruangan itu adalah ruangan kepala sekolah, disana , disebelahnya . terus dihadapannya itu ruangan teater, nah.. dihadapanmu ini toilet!"

"nde?"

Sehun memandangku, dan kepalanya bergerak lagi ke depan.

Ya! Ini benar toilet -_-

"Ingin ketoilet?" tanyanya

"Anii..!"

"jadi, mengapa terus berjalan kedepan?"

"Aku hanya ti-."

"Kau lihat diseberang itu ruangan guru, perpustakan ada didekat kantor guru, tepat didepan ruangan teater!"

Oh Sehun ini, benar-benar mahluk tak sopan, selalu memotong perkataan ku. Dasar!

"Dimana ruangan dance? Disini ada kan?"

"Aha..aku lupa ruangan dance sedikit jauh dari sini, kenapa?"

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Luhan

"Hey kau gila ya! Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Apa kau ingin bolos, ingat kau itu murid baru" kesal Sehun

"Bukankah guru akan mengadakan rapat? Jadi kita takkan belajar. Ayo, pergi!" Ajakku lalu menarik tangannya

Luhan membuka matanya pelan, moment itu pertama kalinya ia memegang tangan Sehun, namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Diraihnya foto Sehun yang berada disebelahnya itu, dan melihat mengusapnya pelan. Kembali menetes airmatanya "Sehun-ah! mengapa itu terjadi padamu? Ini tidak adil! Sehun, aku sangat merindukanmu. Memikirkanmu membuat aku sesak. Kembalilah!"

"ARGGHHH" Luhan marah dibantingnya gelas kopi tadi...

"Hari ini Ibu, membunyai tugas kelompok buat kalian yaitu membuat lagu untuk ditampilkan saat acara Pensi nanti"

"Yah..Ibu! kami takkan bisa" sergah semua murid

"kelompoknya ialah teman sebangku kalian! Ibu tidak menerima hasil ciplakan, berusahalah. Jika tak dikerjakan nilai seni musik kalian diraport C- (read; C minus), dan Ibu pastikan kalian akan mendapat hukuman jika tak mengerjakan tugas itu."

"Baiklah..Tugas akan dikumpul 1 bulan dari sekarang, kalau begitu selamat berkerja!"

Setelah Jung sajangnim pergi ruangan kelas ricuh memikirkan ini,

"bagaimana ini..aku bahkan tak mengerti not balok!" ucap Minseok sebangku Kai

"Sehun...kapan kita mengerjakan tugas ini?"

"Kapan kau bisa ?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang, sepulang sekolah dirumahku, aku punya Piano!"

"Baiklah. Tapi Ibumu ada dirumahkan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Aha.. Ini sudah setengah tahun semenjak Luhan pindah. Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun tetap seperti itu saja. Kabar baiknya, Sehun setidaknya jarang mengacuhkan dan lebih terbuka dengan Luhan...

Selamat.

Luhan menyentuh Pianonya perlahan, dia rindu masa itu. Airmatanya mulai menetes lagi ketika dia melihat sebuah benda diatas pianonya, OH SEHUN nama pemilik benda yang tak lain adalah buku lagu itu.

Luhan melihat bayangan Sehun ketika mereka menciptakan lagu, di bayangannya itu Ia bersama Sehun terlihat sangat bahagia, tertawa bersama dan bernyanyi bersama. Luhan memandang pilu bayangan itu, ada rasa sesak dalam dadanya, Dia tidak bisa melupakan moment itu

"Sehunku suka musik..hiks hiks!"

Kakinya serasa lemas, tak lama Ia terduduk dilantai dan mulai memejamkan matanya

Hari ini aku bersama Sehun berjalan bersama ke toko buku didekat sekolah, sesekali aku melirik sehun yang sangat asik membaca komiknya.

'Ya! Ampun mengapa dia terlihat sangat tampan sekali'batinku

Okay, Luhan kemana aja selama ini...huh

"Jangan menatapku lagi!" Katanya tiba-tiba tapi tetap fokus dengan komiknya

'Astaga, aku ketahuan. Namja ini benar-benar!'

"Apa! Kenapa, aku tak boleh menatapmu" ujar ku dengan pipi yang sudah memerah malu..

Dia diam. Dan memilih segera masuk ke toko..

Toko buku ini terlihat sepi, ah ini karena kami pergi setelah menjalani ekstrakurikuler dance. Dan ini sudah 20 menit, dan si Oh Shun itu belum selesai memilih buku.

"Sebenarnya buku apa yang kau cari?" aku benar-benar kesal dengan namja ini.

Eh..bukannya minta maaf karena membuat ku menunggu, tapi malah mengacuhkan ku, awas saja

"Oh Sehun! Rasakan ini"

Luhan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala si albino.

PUK!

"AWW..!"

" kena kau. HAHAHAH" ketawa nista bareng Luhan

"Ishh..kau ini! Aku bukan mencari buku tapi komik, kalau kau ingin pulang. Pulang saja sendiri" katanya sedikit membentak

"APA! Hanya itu?" Teriakku

"Kau ini kenapa sih, aku tak menyuruhmu menungguku. kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja sana!"

Okey.. Kekesalan ini sudah sampai di ujung kepala. Meledak dan-

"Baik. Sesuai dengan permintaanmu!"

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling menyedihkan bagi Luhan, karena keegoisannya dia dan Sehun jadi marahan.

"Sehun, dia namja albino yang sangat susah dibujuk!" Luhan terus tersenyum mengingat bagaimana dia merayu Sehun ketika ingin berbaikkan

"Tapi dia begitu manis ketika merengut, aku rindu wajahnya itu!" lanjutnya

Ini adalah hari dimana kami menampilkan, lagu hasil ciptaan kami.

Kami sepakat, lagu kami diberi Judul "Tears Are Falling"

FYI, aransement lagu ini Luhan yang menciptakannya, dan Sehun bertugas untuk lirik nya. Dan kami bernyanyi secara duet.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin tertawa, karena lagu ini tak sesuai dengan karakter suara Sehun. Tapi, yang namanya tampil, harus tampil bukan.

Dentingan suara piano mengisi ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tadinya ricuh, mendadak senyap.

Luhan~~

 ** _Jaljinaeran mari seulpeoseo_**

 ** _—Kata "baik-baik lah" begitu menyedihkan_**

 ** _Beolsseo nunmuri geureong goinda_**

 ** _—Sehingga air mata sudah membanjiri_**

 ** _Nun teum saero gadeuk cha olla_**

 ** _—Mengisi diantara celah mataku_**

 ** _Soneuro garyeobonda_**

 ** _—Dan aku mencoba menutupinya dengan tanganku_**

Sehun~~

 ** _Haengbokharan mari deullyeoseo_**

 ** _—Kata "Berbahagialah" terdengar olehku_**

 ** _Niga eobseumyeon an doel georago haedo_**

 ** _—Itu tak akan terjadi jika tak ada dirimu_**

 ** _Nareul wihae seorago haneun, neo jeongmal miwo boinda_**

 ** _—Aku membenci dirimu yang berkata akan melakukan semuanya untukku_**

Reef

Luhan~~

 ** _Tteoreojinda nunmuri ttuk ttuk ttuk_**

 ** _—Air mata yang jatuh ttuk ttuk ttuk_**

 ** _Sarajinda useumi jeom jeom jeom_**

 ** _—Senyum yang menghilang, semakin banyak dan banyak_**

 ** _Sarangira bureudeon gaseumeda pumeotdeon, niga nareul tteonaseo_**

 ** _—Karena kau yang mendekap hatiku, yang kusebut sebagai cinta meninggalkanku_**

Sehun~~

 ** _Naeryeoonda bitmuri ttuk ttuk ttuk_**

 ** _—Air hujan yang turun ttuk ttuk ttuk_**

 ** _Haneuri nae mameul aneunji_**

 ** _—Apakah langit tahu perasaanku?_**

 ** _Deo apeuji mallago neoreul geuman borago_**

 ** _—Aku tak ingin lebih tersakiti dan berhenti melihatmu_**

 ** _Nuneul garyeo_**

 ** _— Dan akupun menutupi mataku_**

Sehun~~

 ** _kkaji naneun je jari_**

 ** _— Sampai sekarang aku masih di tempat itu_**

 ** _Hoksi dwidora dora ol geot gataseo_**

 ** _— Mungkin saja kau berbalik dan kembali_**

 ** _Hana dul set chueogeul semyeo_**

 ** _— Satu dua tiga aku menghitung kenangan_**

 ** _I gose hollo seo itda_**

 ** _— Saat aku berdiri sendiri di tempat ini_**

Back to Reff

Luhan~~

 ** _Sarangi mwo gillae ibyeori mwo gillae_**

 ** _— Apakah cinta itu? Apakah perpisahan itu?_**

 ** _Wae nareul apeugeman hae_**

 ** _— Mengapa itu membuatku merasa sakit?_**

 ** _Ije du beon dasineun sarangdo mot hage_**

 ** _— Saat ini aku tak bisa mencintai untuk yang kedua kalinya_**

Back To Reff

Dinyanyikan bersama...

 ** _WAX - Tears Are Falling_**

Prokk...prokk...prokkk

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di ruangan itu

Luhan meneteskan airmatanya ketika lagu sudah selesai. Mengapa lagu ini, pas sekali buat dirinya. Dia menyadari ada hal yang terselip di hati kecilnya ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan merayu nya ketika mereka bersama seperti ada letupan keras di jantungnya dan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

Ada apa denganku...-Luhan

Sehun yang melihat Luhan menangis, berjalan ke arahnya dan merangkul bahu sempit milik gadis itu. -Hey...berhenti menangis, kita berhasil. Ayo beri salam pada juri- bisik nya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar itu. Mereka membungkukkan badan, dan turun dari panggung.

"Ini adalah saat yang kita tunggu-tunggu, sesuai dengan janji Ibu bahwa Lagu yang terbaik akan ditampilkan saat Pensi nanti! Dan, menurut kalian siapa yang menang?" tanya Jung sajangnim

Para anak-anak berbisik-bisik "aku yakin Sehun dan luhan yang menang"

"kalau benar mereka, hebat sekali. Aku iri pada Luhan"

Luhan mendengar bisik-bisik teman-temannya, 'huh' dibuangnya nafasnya kasar

"Gwenchana?"

Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum "Nde..gwenchana!"

"Aku yakin kita pasti menang" katanya menyemangati aku

"Betulkah? Mengapa kau yakin sekali?" tanya Luhan

"Kenapa? Kau tak yakin kita menang?"

"Hanya saja-."

"Dugaan kalian benar, Sehun dan Luhan yang menang. Kalian berhak tampil di acara Pensi nanti jadi Ibu harapkan kalian latihan dengan baik, OK!" Kata Jung

Sajangnim lalu memberi tepuk tangan pada mereka

"Sudah kukatakan kita pasti menang!" kata Sehun lalu tersenyum manis

Jangan! Jangan tersenyum, ahh.. Ada apa dengan jantung ku ini, rasanya sakit tapi aku menyukainya. Aku membalas senyumannya, ya, aku sangat bahagia karena Kami menang!

Saat itu aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh. Jatuh, dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan.

Kalian tahu, itu adalah awal aku menyatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa -Aku mencintainya, mencintai Oh Sehun-

"Sehun-ah, Apa kau melihatku sekarang?"

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Lagu ciptaan Sehun dan Luhan ditampilkan di hadapan umum, lagu yang membawa mereka menang.

Aku melihat Luhan terus menggigit bibirnya, kelihatannya dia gugup sekali.

"Luhan ah.. Gwenchana?" kataku sambil memegang tangan mungilnya

"Nde..Gwenchana!"

"Tapi..kau kelihatan tidak baik sekali"

"Hanya gugup!"

Aku merangkulnya dan berbisik "Bayangkan saja mereka semua buah-buahan, aku jamin kau takkan gugup lagi!" *wkwkw ini boleh jadi tips buat readers semua

Luhan tersenyum "Aku tak bisa!"

"Lakukan saja tak perlu banyak komentar!"

"Uhhh..pemaksa!"

Hari itu...

Pertama kalinya aku merangkulmu, tak bisakah kau merasakan pada saat itu aku sudah hampir mati, aku sulit bernafas karenamu Sehun. Kenapa kau hanya diam saat itu, tidak taukah Kau, aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak ini, aku tak tahan Aku merindukanmu Sayang!

Saat ini aku dan Sehun berada di Taman Kota menyaksikan keadaan Seoul pada sore hari, bukankah ini menyenangkan terlebih aku sedang bersama Sehun sekarang!

"Setelah ini selesai, kau ingin melanjut kemana?" tanyaku , sejujurnya aku tidak ingin bertanya ini, karena pertanyaan ini akan menambah kepedihanku, tapi mau gimana lagi jika tak kutanya aku akan penasaran.

"Amerika! Aku akan pergi ke Amerika tepatnya L.A, Aku akan ambil kelas Bisnis." jawabnya pelan

DEG

'ini jawaban yang membuatku sesak! Dia akan pergi jauh!' batinku bergejolak

"Waeyo? Kau sendiri ingin melanjut kemana?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja! Aku akan tetap di Seoul!"

Aku lihat Dia hanya mengangukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, aku ingin menangis saat ini, haruskah dia pergi jauh dariku.

"Sehun, aku ingin berta-." Saat Ia hendak memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat diriku, aku tarik wajahnya dan kucium bibirnya lembut. Aku yakin dia terkejut dengan perlakuanku ini, tanpa kusadari airmataku sudah menetes deras

Ku sudahi ciumanku ini, kutempelkan kepalaku di keningnya "haruskah kau pergi, tetaplah dalam jangkauanku, **sehun-ah, jeongmal Saranghae!** "

Sehun terdiam

"Aku tau jawabanmu!" kataku pasrah

Sebelum Luhan meninggalkan Sehun pergi, sehun sudah mencegatnya duluan

"Tunggu! Kau tidak ingin mendengar jawabanku, huh?"

Kemudian dia berdiri dan menarik tanganku, memelukku erat

"Nado..Luhan-ah"

Penantian ku tak sia-sia

Semenjak saat itu, Aku dan Sehun resmi pacaran,

Tapi, entah mengapa pacaran ini hanya akal-akalan hyoyeon supaya aku tak sedih.

Hari ini 21 Juni 2013, Sehun akan pergi ke Amerika.

Luhan ikut mengantar Sehun pergi. Saat ini, mereka berada di bandara, Luhan terus merangkul lengan Sehun, seperti tak membiarkan namja itu pergi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan melirik yeoja lain, arra!" kata Luhan sambil merapikan jaket Sehun

"Aku mengerti!"

Kupegang wajah Sehun "Kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama, mengerti!"

Ah..Luhan menunduk malu, pasti wajahnya itu sudah memerah parah. Sekedar informasi Sehun itu jarang sekali berlaku manis seperti yang tadi itu, lah yang nyatakan perasaan diluan aja Luhan...

"Aku mengerti, Mr. Oh Sehun. Ingat! Musim dingin nanti datang, ok!"

"Baik!"

"Kalau begitu sudah saatnya aku pergi, Orangtuaku sudah menunggu!"

Sehun sudah berjalan pergi,

"Sehun-ah...kau lupa ini!"

Sehun yang masih bisa mendengar suara Luhan langsung berbalik, "Apa?"

Aku berlari, kutakup kepalanya dan kucium bibirnya lembut

"Kau lupa itu, sayang!"

Apa itu tadi, pipi Sehun memerah..

"Lu..baiklah aku pergi. Jaga dirimu,okey!"

Ada apa ini, mengapa hatiku serasa sakit begini, perasaanku tak tenang. Ingin rasanya mencegah Sehun pergi.

Semoga saja, Sehun tiba dengan selamat.

Ya! Semoga saja...

Sudah 3 Jam, aku melepas Sehun pergi ke amerika. Saat ini yang kulakukan adalah menonton TV sambil menyesap kopi, kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang.

Tiba-tiba saja...

 **BREAKING NEWS!**

 **Pesawat Incheon dengan tujuan Los Angeles mengalami kecelakaan parah saat hendak mendarat di Bandara Internasional LAX. Diperkirakan 120 orang tewas dan 24 diantaranya ialah Orang korea.**

DEG

Sehun ku, apakah ia termasuk dari 24 orang itu

Bagaimana keadaannya?,Sehunku apakah dia selamat?

Sehun-ah kumohon bertahanlah untukku dan keluargamu

Aku terbangun, kejadian itu terbayang lagi.

Koran tentang berita itu ada ditanganku, segera saja kubuang ke cerobong asap. Terbakar lah itu hingga menjadi abu!

Menangis.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, aku menyesal karena tidak menahannya, aku menyesal karena tak bisa melindunginya.

Hari ini, 21 Juni 2015

Tepat 2 tahun dia pergi...

Sehun-ah Mianhae...

"Lu-ya.."

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Sehun memanggilku "Luhan-ah" panggilnya sekali lagi

Kucari wajahnya,

kudapati dia tersenyum melihatku sambil berjalan kearahku, tetap tersenyum

Wajahnya tetap sama, tatap bersih dan tampan seperti biasa, begitu pula dengan senyumnya itu, aku suka senyumnya

"Kau terlihat berantakan! Aku tidak suka yeoja seperti itu!"

Aku terdiam. Airmata ku terus mengalir deras. Tidak! Tidak mungkin Dia ada disini. Ah... Mungkin ini hanya mimpi, ya mimpi.

Ku gerakkan tanganku mencubit pipiku, "kenapa terasa sakit?"

Sehun berjalan ke arahku, dan berjongkok/?/ dihadapanku. Dielusnya wajahku pelan "Ini bukan mimpi. Ini aku kekasihmu, Sehun. Mengapa kau menangis, huh? Kau tampak sangat jelek, sayang."

"Jangan bersedih terus, Ayo bangkit! Kejar impianmu dan cari penggantiku. Sayang!" Ujarnya lagi.

"Aku takkan mampu! Sehun-ah!

"Wae? Lihat wajahmu itu sangat cantik dan manis, siapa namja yang berani menolakmu?"

"Hanya dirimu yang ada dihatiku"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi jika kau seperti ini terus, kau takkan mampu hidup didunia ini!"

"Aku memang tak mampu, rasanya aku mau mati saja. Sehun-ah merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak Merindukanku, huh?" Sentakku

"Aku juga! Ayo sekarang bangkit, lupakan aku dan hapus semua kenangan kita dari memorimu! Aku sudah hidup tenang bersama Tuhan disurga! Aku yakin kita bisa memulainya lagi, pada masa yang akan datang, Aku berdoa untuk itu!"

"Apa semua namja sepertimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ini namja yang langka!"

"Seharusnya kau tak menyuruhku melakukan itu!"

"Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu!"

"Aku takkan bisa!"

"Aku yakin kau bisa, waktu ku sudah habis, aku harus segera kembali...!"

"Tidak! Jangan pergi Sehun-ah!hiks...hiks"

Kulihat bayangannya hilang dan Aku tetap memikirkan perkataannya tadi,

Haruskah aku melakukan itu?

Mampukah aku?

Hidup ini kujalani tanpamu, aku takkan bisa ...

 ** _Because I Always Fell Suppressed_**

Okey... Halo semuanya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memposting fanfiction di ffn, sebelumnya sih aku cuma post di fanpage aku..HAHAHA

Sebagai seorang author pemula dan sudah 1 tahun lebih aku, memilih hiatus jadilah cerita ini yang aku anggap masih banyak kekurangannya. Sejujurnya, aku kurang pandai dalam merangkai kata.

Oh..iya saran aku baca ini ff sambil dengar in lagu Wax - Tears Are falling, okey biar lebih kerasa...

Bicara tentang FF ini, kalian tau pasti maksud aku. Iyap! Luhan depresi ditinggal Sehun pergi, ya gimana lah mereka itu baru pacaran terus dia udah ditinggal aja. Siapa yang gak stres, coba?

Jangan salahkan author ya, karena buat ini sad ending huwwweee...

Dan kalian harus perhatikan ff ini baik2 ya, karena aku gak jelasin mana flashback itu secara gamblang. Apaan sih ini -_-

Apa alurnya ini kecepatan, atau malah bertele-tele... Apaan deh!

kalau begitu selamat membaca jangan lupa lo di review ya!

Thankyou

Cuppp~~~


End file.
